Enemies
The enemies in Heist are everywhere and this page will help you learn what to do if you encounter them. 1.Guards Guards are the third most common enemy in Heist. They carry a MP5, which is a great gun. But they have a 3/10 aim and their not much of a threat except that they call the cops. One the Guards has a key card (Key card-Guy), which can be found due to a red necklace hanging around his neck. Kill them and you can grab the key card, which allows you to disable the cameras, in which will help you greatly in a stealth heist. Once you kill one (with a suppressed or silenced weapon of course), you have to immediately answer their pager to stop them from contacting the cops, then use your body bag to hide him. You can only answer Guards' pagers 5 times, so use those chances wisely! 2.Cops Cops are the most common enemy in Heist. They carry a DEAGLE handgun and have a 5/10 aim. They know how to jump out of the way when being shot at. They also spawn in packs with other cops: the FBI and SWAT. '''They can be turned if your level is high enough. If you can't do that, shoot them in the face on sight. You could also melee them if you want to. 3.FBI FBI are the second most common enemy in Heist. They carry a '''MAC 11 '''and have a 7/10 aim. They spawn in packs about the size of the police packs. They are tougher to take out the '''Cops because they have armored helmets. You want to either shoot them in the chest or punch them at full charge. 4.SWAT SWAT are the forth most common enemy in Heist. They carry a AMCAR '''and have a 9/10 aim. They are a very hard to defeat because they have really good armor. They start spawning when the second police assault starts (in '''NORMAL anyway), and they start to spawn when a SWAT-CAR comes to asst the others. 5.Riot-Shield SWAT Riot-Shield SWAT are the fifth most common in Heist. They carry a DEAGLE '''and a Riot-Shield and have a 6/10 aim. They don't have much health but the riot-shields is what makes them difficult. The only 4 ways to kill them are as follows: A. When they lift their shield, shoot them. B. Making them shoot a teammate and shooting them from behind. C. Using Piercing-Bullets or Slugs. D. Using Grenades or the RPG. 6. The Captain and His Team The Captain and His Team are the least common enemy in Heist. They all carry a '''BRONCO.44 '''and have a -Captain 9/10 | Team 2/10- aim. The Captain and his team spawn when a SWAT van pulls up near where the cop cars are. After they spawn, you will here the '''SWAT say, "Captain's Here!!". The Captain is surrounded by his Team and they all have riot-shields (including the Captain)! And they have a great amount of heath too. So just kill off the team with explosives and use the ways to defeat the Riot-Shield SWAT I told you about. Killing the Captain will also end the Police Assault, so keep an eye out for him. 7. Bulldozers Bulldozers, or more commonly known as "Dozers," are extremely dangerous and have high health. They are powerful enough to take down a Kevlar-wearing heister in two hits, and thus need to be cautious around them. Use long-range methods to take them down. 8. Cloakers Cloakers are the most dangerous enemies. Being able to take down an advanced-tactical-assault-vest wearer with one hit, they are extremely powerful. The key to stopping them is to see them before they see you. Cloakers, before they begin their sprint towards a heister, will create a very unique power-up sound. Keep ears out for it, for it may save lives.